


Back On 6th Street

by Anyeongimnida



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, First Love, Light Angst, Memories, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyeongimnida/pseuds/Anyeongimnida
Summary: "If you're sad, just meet me back here every night. Nobody will know" - definitely the words he slipped on his trembling lips.





	Back On 6th Street

**Author's Note:**

> It might talk about triggering topics so, watch out for falling debris.

****


End file.
